reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Armadillo Sheriff department
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse (XBL) "Goddamn-it im the only bit of law enforcement left in this dump, any of you pukes think your man enough to help? You are? OUTSTANDING! Whether your duties include being a private inspector reporting troublesome townsfolk to myself, being a deputy sheriff on the beat, extra backup for when we deal with problems such as gangs or you could attempt to rise to the esteemed status of Marshall! Wow. Marshall of armadillo! You? HA. Prove me wrong and join today!" This posse is heavily based on roleplay, so if you pukes got no immagination-get outta' ma' face! Online gatherings would usually be on Friday nights (19:00-23:00) and Saturdays (15:00-23:00). We would mostly be cleanin' up Armidillo and the area surrounding it, jurisdiction goes as far as Gaptooth Breach all the way to Blackwater and down to the mexican border. Roleplay roles include: Civilians; * Farmer * Travellor * Bar-tendor/shop dealer Outfits/characters include: Misc Women, Rustlers, rebeldes The law; * Sheriff * Marshall * Deputy Sheriff * American Army * Federal Bureu of Investigation Characters include: Lawmen, American army Arrests must be justified, Once arrested, escort to Armidillo county jail cell or Mcfarlene ranch deputy office for arrest. Time in jail is approxemitly 03.00 minutes. Once times up, you may leave. '' Outlaws; * Escapee prisoners * Arms dealer * Gang member * Gang leader * Cannibal * Murderer Characters include: Miners, Misc criminals, Misc mexicans, Rustlers, Dutch's gang, Waltons gang ''You would be invited at the starting time and we would meet up in Central Armidillo, Once their, we would allogate roles. After each role is decided, you assume the role and begin to play! Upcoming events (British GMTV TIME ZONE): Thursday 19th (20:00) - (22:00) Friday 23rd (15:00) - (23:00) Saturday 24th (12:00) - (15:00) Saturday 24th (18:00) - (23:00) Games will be started by some free roam, once all placement of characters is allogated, Gang hidouts would be attempted. Once that has been completed, the roleplay would begin. After an hour or so of that, shootout would begin. After that is completed, everybody would meet at Armadillo saloon and a vote as to what to do next would begin. Options include; * Co-op * Grab the bag * Free-for-all * Deathmatch/shootout * Hunting * Gold-rush * Hold your own * Attack and defend Joining the posse Send the good sheriff a message! My XBL name is "TcG Flamin nun", dont let the name fool yah, this sheriffs got a hard-on for fire bottles! Tell your friends 'bout this darn right 'tootin operation we got going on here. Once ive recieved a message saying you wish to join, i'll invite you to a private match mono on mono; training will begin by a simple duel, don't worry to much, this is just a test of skill. The next part of training would be raiding a near by hideout, we got a real problem with a group of unruley teens up a twin-rocks! Think you could help? Well load up that revolver, pump that shotgun, saddle up and prepare for a hellova' ride! Fustrated at writing on XBL? THIS SHERIFF IS! Thats why he got himself a E-mail adress from the future so he can contact you tikes! Drop me some mail, heck, id rather read something off you scumbags than listening to villagers complain about how i run things! E-mail: "MattyLL@hotmail.com" Members Leaders * Leader 1 = Marshal Hoyt (TcG Flamin nun) * Leader 2 = Head-sheriff Leigh (HELLSBURDEN) * Leader 3 = Gang Leader Dutch (Kellostrana) * Leader 4 = Arms Dealer Seth (Seththgnslnger) Other members * Member 1 = Detective Ronny (iPwngwdZz) * Member 2 = Alex Picard (?) * Member 3 = Tom Dick (?) * Member 4 = Deputy Sheriff Kieren Wood (Azzuri1166) * Member 5 = Farmer Matty (AmazingMatty1) * Member 6 = Sheriff O'niel (drum x bass x) * Member 7 = Red Harlow (Sora) * Member 8 = VACANT SPOT * Member 9 = VACANT SPOT * Member 10 = VACANT SPOT External links Category:Posses }}